Power semiconductor devices typically include a drift zone between a voltage-controlled channel/body region and a drain region. Increasing the length of the drift zone increases the voltage blocking capability but at the same time increases the on-state resistance. FET (field effect transistors) concepts like ADZFETs (active drift zone FETs) arrange two or more field effect transistors in series in the same semiconductor die to combine low-on-state resistance with high blocking capability. In vertical ADZFETs a load current through the drift zone of two or more transistor components flows in substance in a vertical direction with respect to the main surfaces of the ADZFET semiconductor dies. It is desirable to provide semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices with low variations of the device characteristics from target characteristics.